docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrap It Up/Transcript
Theme song :The Wicked King: My evil plan to take over McStuffinsville is working. I've captured the magic teacup, making me the most powerful wicked king ever! laugh :Doc: Hmm, there may be some superheroes who just might try to take back the magic teacup. :Lambie: Super Lambie... :Stuffy: And Super Stuffy... Whoa! Unh. :Stuffy and Lambie: Ready to get the magic teacup. :Doc: Giggles :Stuffy: And introducing Niles, my new super sidekick. :Doc: Oh. Hi, Niles. I bandaged the arm of your crane a while ago, didn't I? :Niles: Yep, you sure did, Doc. I still have the same bandage. :Doc: Really? The same bandage? That was a long time ago. Are you sure it doesn't need to get changed? It looks kind of dirty and yicky. :Niles: Naw, it's ok. It's probably dirty because someone left me behind a bush. I don't want to mention any names, but it rhymes with "Lonny." :Stuffy: Bonny? Tonny? Tawonny? Fonny? Mawonny? :Lambie: Um, Donny? :Stuffy: Ohh. Yeah, that makes sense. :Niles: Anyway, I was stuck there until Stuffy found me. :Doc: Well, superheroes, that magic teacup still needs to be taken back. So, Super Lambie, Super Stuffy and Super Niles, do your stuff. :Stuffy: Do not fear. Super Stuffy will get the magic teacup. :Lambie: How? :Stuffy: I'm going to fly. :Lambie: Giggles But, Stuffy, you can't fly. :Stuffy: Oh, can't I? And, please, it's Super Stuffy. Yes, I, Super Stuffy, am flying! :Lambie: Stuffy can fly? :The Wicked King: Gasps :Stuffy: No. Uhh. Whoa! :The Wicked King: Aah. No! The magic teacup! :Stuffy: Uhh. Whoa! Whoooa. :Lambie: Yeah, nice "flying," Super Stuffy. I see you have some help. :Stuffy and Niles: Laughs :Doc: That's pretty cool, guys. :Niles: Aw, gee, thanks. We've been working on this ever since Stuffy found me. :Stuffy: Yeah. I've always wanted to fly like a superhero. :Niles: And I've always wanted to be a Super sidekick. :Stuffy: OK, Super sidekick Niles, I know we can get the magic teacup. Just swing me a little closer. :Niles: You got it. :Stuffy: Whoooa. Whoa! :Niles: If I bend, you'll be right there. :Stuffy: Grunts Just a little lower. :Niles: Oh, no. :Lambie: Gasps :Stuffy: Ohh! :Doc and Lambie: Ohh! :Doc: Better let me take a look at your arm. It may be that bandage of yours. :Niles: No, no, no, no. It's OK. Gulps I'm OK. :Doc: Why don't you let me decide that? Super Niles, I think maybe it's time to change that old dirty bandage. :Niles: Change my bandage? No. No. No. I really, really think the bandage is fine. So, let's get the teacup. :Stuffy: Grunting :Lambie: Gasps Your bandage! :Niles: What's that? Oh, no! :Stuffy: That bandage is looking super... ew, bad. :Niles: The bandage is fine, Doc, really. I don't need it changed. :Doc: I'm pretty sure it does. It's old it-- :Niles: But I like it. I'm used to it. I don't want a new bandage. :Doc: Your arm will be so much better with a new one. :Stuffy: You can't be a superhero if you're not super healthy. So let Doc help you. :Doc: Come on. We'll take off your old dirty bandage and put on a new one. :Niles: But taking off my bandage will hurt--a lot. Won't it? :Doc: It'll only hurt for a second. And after you have a new bandage, you'll be even more super! :Stuffy: Aah! Thud I'm good. :Doc: Oops. Sorry, Stuffy. Come on. The doc is in. :goes off :Hallie: Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo. :Doc: We have a patient, Hallie. :Hallie: Well, hello there. Ooh, a tall guy. :Niles: Oh, hi. I'm just trying to get inside here. :Hallie: Careful there, stretch! Scoot left. :Niles: Scoot left? OK. :Hallie: Now a bit right. :Niles: Right? :Hallie: Duck! Hold still! There you go. :Niles: Did it. :Hallie: My, oh, my, your bandage is stickier than a beehive at a honey festival. Mm-mm. It has been a while since you've been here. I say it's checkup time. :Niles: Ch-checkup time? :Doc: Come on back. :Doc: Everything seems great so far. Now, let's find out how tall you are. I just need you to stand over here next to the height chart. Hallie, I think we'll need to use 2 charts. :Hallie: It's looking that way. :Stuffy: Got it! :Lambie: Chart coming right up. :Hallie: Mercy, Niles. You sure are a tall glass of lemonade. :Stuffy: You're taller than me. :Lambie: And me... :Stuffy and Lambie: Together! :Doc: Which is perfect for a crane your age. So, your basic checkup is over-- :Niles: Aw, thanks, Doc. So, I'll, uh, see you outside? :Doc: Actually, Niles, we're not done yet. :Niles: Gulps :Doc: Don't worry. Ohh. That's gunky. I have a diagnosis. You have a case of Y.O.B.-osis. :Niles: Y.O.B.-osis? What's that? :Doc: Y.O.B. is Yucky Old Bandage-osis. :Hallie: Now, that's a good one, and it needs to go in the big book of boo-boos. Here you go, Doc :Doc: Let's see. Yucky Old Bandage-osis. :Niles: Yucky Old Bandage-osis sounds bad. Is it bad, Doc? :Doc: No. I'll just need to put a new clean bandage on you. Then you'll be Super Niles again. :Niles: Weakly Yay, Super Niles. But, um, how are you gonna take this old bandage off? :Doc: There are 2 ways to take off a bandage. We can slowly peel it off or quickly rip it off and that'll be that. :Hallie: Sugar, I say rip that bandage off and move on. :Lambie: Oh, Hallie's right. Do it fast. :Niles: Just be honest, Doc. How much is it gonna hurt? :Niles ::♪ I'm afraid it's gonna hurt ♪ :Doc ::♪ Don't think the worst ♪ :Niles ::♪ But I'm scared it's gonna sting ♪ :Doc ::♪ Don't worry about a thing ♪ :Stuffy and Lambie ::♪ Just relax, it'll pass ♪ ::♪ In a flash you'll be done ♪ :Niles ::♪ I'm scared I'm gonna cry ♪ :Stuffy ::♪ You'll get through it if you try ♪ :Niles ::♪ How long will it take? ♪ :Lambie ::♪ Just a Lambie's tail shake ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Just relax, it'll pass ♪ ::♪ 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ♪ :Doc ::♪ It'll be over before you know it ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie ::♪ You'll feel better in no time ♪ :Doc ::♪ You don't have to look ♪ :Niles ::♪ Can I read a funny book? ♪ :Lambie ::♪ Or if you need ♪ ::♪ I got a cuddle and a squeeze ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Just relax, it'll pass ♪ ::♪ In a flash you'll be done ♪ :Niles: Well, I guess you do have to take the old bandage off, but I'm just not sure if I want you to go fast or slow. :Doc: What if we just get started and see what happens? :Niles: Gulps OK. :Lambie: You are so brave. :Hallie: Oh, I agree. You're the best, stretch. :Niles: Oh, thanks. :Doc: Stuffy, do something to distract him. :Stuffy: Super Stuffy flies again! Grunts :Niles: Oh, good flying, Super Stuffy. :Stuffy: Hmm. I'm really getting some air here, huh? :Niles: Giggles You are! :Lambie: Super Stuffy just isn't the same without you. Not even close. :Doc: OK, time to say bye-bye to the old bandage. Bye-bye. See ya later. :Hallie: Adios. :Stuffy: Bye! :Hallie: Ta-ta, bandage. :Niles: Giggles Sayonara. :Doc: Singsong Look what I found. :Niles: Wow, it's off? I hardly felt that. It really didn't hurt at all. :Doc: Good. Ugh. We'd better clean all that dirt that got under the bandage. :Niles: Is that bad, Doc? :Doc: It's really better if you keep it clean. :Hallie: I'm just cleaning any extra yuck away. There you go. :Doc: Now you're all ready for a new bandage. Remember, it's always good to keep the area around the bandage clean. And come back when you need your bandage changed. :Hallie: Yeah, make sure you come back before your bandage is all yucky, gunky, skunky and funky-looking. :Doc, Stuffy and Lambie: Laughing :Niles ::♪ I feel better, so much better ♪ ::♪ Thank you, Doc, for taking all the ouches away ♪ ::♪ I didn't feel so good till you fixed me like I knew that you would ♪ ::♪ And I feel better, so much better now ♪ :Lambie: Ahh. :Niles: Thanks, Doc. Thanks, Hallie. Now I know that bandages need to be changed and kept clean and changing them really only hurts for a second. :Hallie: Or not at all. :Niles: You're right. And I won't wait so long next time to visit you, Doc, to make sure my arm is OK. :Stuffy: Let go, Super Niles. We still have to stop The Wicked King. :Doc and Lambie: Duck your head! :Niles: Huh? Thanks. :Stuffy: Way to go, Super Niles. :The Wicked King: laugh I have the magic teacup again. It's mine, all mine. Gasps :Stuffy and Lambie: Not so fast! :The Wicked King: Gasps :Niles: 1, 2, 3! :Stuffy: Whoa... uhh. Got it! :Lambie: Way to go! :Stuffy: We did it. :Doc: Super Lambie, Super Stuffy and Super Niles save the day. :Niles: Yay! :Stuffy: All right! :The Wicked King: I'll get that teacup back one day soon. You'll see, or my name's not Percy. I mean, The Wicked King. laugh echoes Really, it's not Percy. :Doc: Lambie, Niles, Stuffy, you're my heroes. :Stuffy: Wow. Thanks. :Niles: And, Doc, you're our hero, too. Thanks, everybody. :Stuffy: Good stuff. :Niles: Super great. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts